Particle-based electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. In such displays, a plurality of charged particles (sometimes referred to as pigment particles) move through a fluid under the influence of an electric field. Electrophoretic displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) and E Ink Corporation describe various technologies used in encapsulated electrophoretic and other electro-optic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles in a fluid medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. The technologies described in these patents and applications include:                (a) Electrophoretic particles, fluids and fluid additives; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,002,728 and 7,679,814;        (b) Capsules, binders and encapsulation processes; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,922,276 and 7,411,719;        (c) Films and sub-assemblies containing electro-optic materials; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,982,178 and 7,839,564;        (d) Backplanes, adhesive layers and other auxiliary layers and methods used in displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,116,318 and 7,535,624;        (e) Color formation and color adjustment; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,017,584; 6,664,944; 6,864,875; 7,075,502; 7,167,155; 7,667,684; 7,791,789; 7,956,841; 8,040,594; 8,054,526; 8,098,418; 8,213,076; and 8,363,299; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2004/0263947; 2007/0109219; 2007/0223079; 2008/0023332; 2008/0043318; 2008/0048970; 2009/0004442; 2009/0225398; 2010/0103502; 2010/0156780; 2011/0164307; 2011/0195629; 2011/0310461; 2012/0008188; 2012/0019898; 2012/0075687; 2012/0081779; 2012/0134009; 2012/0182597; 2012/0212462; 2012/0157269; and 2012/0326957;        (f) Methods for driving displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,012,600 and 7,453,445.        (g) Applications of displays; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,312,784 and 8,009,348; and        (h) Non-electrophoretic displays, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,921; 6,950,220; 7,420,549 and 8,319,759; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0293858.        
Although electrophoretic media are often opaque (since, for example, in many electrophoretic media, the particles substantially block transmission of visible light through the display) and operate in a reflective mode, many electrophoretic displays can be made to operate in a so-called shutter mode in which one display state is substantially opaque and one is light-transmissive. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,552; 6,130,774; 6,144,361; 6,172,798; 6,271,823; 6,225,971; and 6,184,856. Dielectrophoretic displays, which are similar to electrophoretic displays but rely upon variations in electric field strength, can operate in a similar mode; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,346. Other types of electro-optic displays may also be capable of operating in shutter mode. Electro-optic media operating in shutter mode can be used in multi-layer structures for full color displays; in such structures, at least one layer adjacent the viewing surface of the display operates in shutter mode to expose or conceal a second layer more distant from the viewing surface.
An encapsulated electrophoretic display typically does not suffer from the clustering and settling failure mode of traditional electrophoretic devices and provides further advantages, such as the ability to print or coat the display on a wide variety of flexible and rigid substrates. (Use of the word printing is intended to include all forms of printing and coating, including, but without limitation: pre-metered coatings such as patch die coating, slot or extrusion coating, slide or cascade coating, curtain coating; roll coating such as knife over roll coating, forward and reverse roll coating; gravure coating; dip coating; spray coating; meniscus coating; spin coating; brush coating; air knife coating; silk screen printing processes; electrostatic printing processes; thermal printing processes; ink jet printing processes; electrophoretic deposition (See U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,715); and other similar techniques.) Thus, the resulting display can be flexible. Further, because the display medium can be printed (using a variety of methods), the display itself can be made inexpensively.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called microcell electrophoretic display. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,672,921 and 6,788,449.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178 describes a method of assembling a solid electro-optic display (including an encapsulated electrophoretic display) which is well adapted for mass production. Essentially, this patent describes a so-called front plane laminate (FPL) which comprises, in order, a light-transmissive electrically-conductive layer; a layer of a solid electro-optic medium in electrical contact with the electrically-conductive layer; an adhesive layer; and a release sheet. Typically, the light-transmissive electrically-conductive layer will be carried on a light-transmissive substrate, which is preferably flexible, in the sense that the substrate can be manually wrapped around a drum (say) 10 inches (254 mm) in diameter without permanent deformation. The term light-transmissive is used in this patent and herein to mean that the layer thus designated transmits sufficient light to enable an observer, looking through that layer, to observe the change in display states of the electro-optic medium, which will normally be viewed through the electrically-conductive layer and adjacent substrate (if present); in cases where the electro-optic medium displays a change in reflectivity at non-visible wavelengths, the term light-transmissive should of course be interpreted to refer to transmission of the relevant non-visible wavelengths. The substrate will typically be a polymeric film, and will normally have a thickness in the range of about 1 to about 25 mil (25 to 634 μm), preferably about 2 to about 10 mil (51 to 254 μm). The electrically-conductive layer is conveniently a thin metal or metal oxide layer of, for example, aluminum or ITO, or may be a conductive polymer. Poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET) films coated with aluminum or ITO are available commercially, for example as aluminized Mylar (Mylar is a Registered Trade Mark) from E.I. du Pont de Nemours & Company, Wilmington Del., and such commercial materials may be used with good results in the front plane laminate.
Assembly of an electro-optic display using such a front plane laminate may be effected by removing the release sheet from the front plane laminate and contacting the adhesive layer with the backplane under conditions effective to cause the adhesive layer to adhere to the backplane, thereby securing the adhesive layer, layer of electro-optic medium and electrically-conductive layer to the backplane. This process is well-adapted to mass production since the front plane laminate may be mass produced, typically using roll-to-roll coating techniques, and then cut into pieces of any size needed for use with specific backplanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,561,324 describes a so-called double release sheet which is essentially a simplified version of the front plane laminate of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178. One form of the double release sheet comprises a layer of a solid electro-optic medium sandwiched between two adhesive layers, one or both of the adhesive layers being covered by a release sheet. Another form of the double release sheet comprises a layer of a solid electro-optic medium sandwiched between two release sheets. Both forms of the double release film are intended for use in a process generally similar to the process for assembling an electro-optic display from a front plane laminate already described, but involving two separate laminations; typically, in a first lamination the double release sheet is laminated to a front electrode to form a front sub-assembly, and then in a second lamination the front sub-assembly is laminated to a backplane to form the final display, although the order of these two laminations could be reversed if desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,839,564 describes a so-called inverted front plane laminate, which is a variant of the front plane laminate described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,178. This inverted front plane laminate comprises, in order, at least one of a light-transmissive protective layer and a light-transmissive electrically-conductive layer; an adhesive layer; a layer of a solid electro-optic medium; and a release sheet. This inverted front plane laminate is used to form an electro-optic display having a layer of lamination adhesive between the electro-optic layer and the front electrode or front substrate; a second, typically thin layer of adhesive may or may not be present between the electro-optic layer and a backplane. Such electro-optic displays can combine good resolution with good low temperature performance.
As indicated above most simple prior art electrophoretic media essentially display only two colors. Such electrophoretic media either use a single type of electrophoretic particle having a first color in a colored fluid having a second, different color (in which case, the first color is displayed when the particles lie adjacent the viewing surface of the display and the second color is displayed when the particles are spaced from the viewing surface), or first and second types of electrophoretic particles having differing first and second colors in an uncolored fluid (in which case, the first color is displayed when the first type of particles lie adjacent the viewing surface of the display and the second color is displayed when the second type of particles lie adjacent the viewing surface). Typically the two colors are black and white. If a full color display is desired, a color filter array may be deposited over the viewing surface of the monochrome (black and white) display. Displays with color filter arrays rely on area sharing and color blending to create color stimuli. The available display area is shared between three or four primary colors such as red/green/blue (RGB) or red/green/blue/white (RGBW), and the filters can be arranged in one-dimensional (stripe) or two-dimensional (2×2) repeat patterns. Other choices of primary colors or more than three primaries are also known in the art. The three (in the case of RGB displays) or four (in the case of RGBW displays) sub-pixels are chosen small enough so that at the intended viewing distance they visually blend together to a single pixel with a uniform color stimulus (‘color blending’). The inherent disadvantage of area sharing is that the colorants are always present, and colors can only be modulated by switching the corresponding pixels of the underlying monochrome display to white or black (switching the corresponding primary colors on or off). For example, in an ideal RGBW display, each of the red, green, blue and white primaries occupy one fourth of the display area (one sub-pixel out of four), with the white sub-pixel being as bright as the underlying monochrome display white, and each of the colored sub-pixels being no lighter than one third of the monochrome display white. The brightness of the white color shown by the display as a whole cannot be more than one half of the brightness of the white sub-pixel (white areas of the display are produced by displaying the one white sub-pixel out of each four, plus each colored sub-pixel in its colored form being equivalent to one third of a white sub-pixel, so the three colored sub-pixels combined contribute no more than the one white sub-pixel). The brightness and saturation of colors is lowered by area-sharing with color pixels switched to black. Area sharing is especially problematic when mixing yellow because it is lighter than any other color of equal brightness, and saturated yellow is almost as bright as white. Switching the blue pixels (one fourth of the display area) to black makes the yellow too dark.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,576,476 and 8,797,634 describe multicolor electrophoretic displays having a single back plane comprising independently addressable pixel electrodes and a common, light-transmissive front electrode. Between the back plane and the front electrode is disposed a plurality of electrophoretic layers. Displays described in these applications are capable of rendering any of the primary colors (red, green, blue, cyan, magenta, yellow, white and black) at any pixel location. However, there are disadvantages to the use of multiple electrophoretic layers located between a single set of addressing electrodes. The electric field experienced by the particles in a particular layer is lower than would be the case for a single electrophoretic layer addressed with the same voltage. In addition, optical losses in an electrophoretic layer closest to the viewing surface (for example, caused by light scattering or unwanted absorption) may affect the appearance of images formed in underlying electrophoretic layers.
Attempts have been made to provide full-color electrophoretic displays using a single electrophoretic layer. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0208338 describes a color display comprising an electrophoretic fluid which comprises one or two types of pigment particles dispersed in a clear and colorless or colored solvent, the electrophoretic fluid being sandwiched between a common electrode and a plurality of driving electrodes. The driving electrodes are kept at a certain distance in order to expose a background layer. U.S. Pat. No. 8,917,439 describes a method for driving a display cell filled with an electrophoretic fluid comprising two types of charged particles carrying opposite charge polarities and of two contrast colors. The two types of pigment particles are dispersed in a colored solvent or in a solvent with non-charged or slightly charged colored particles dispersed therein. The method comprises driving the display cell to display the color of the solvent or the color of the non-charged or slightly charged colored particles by applying a driving voltage which is about 1 to about 20% of the full driving voltage. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0092465 and 2014/0092466 describe an electrophoretic fluid, and a method for driving an electrophoretic display. The fluid comprises first, second and thirds type of pigment particles, all of which are dispersed in a solvent or solvent mixture. The first and second types of pigment particles carry opposite charge polarities, and the third type of pigment particles has a charge level being less than about 50% of the charge level of the first or second type. The three types of pigment particles have different levels of threshold voltage, or different levels of mobility, or both. None of these patent applications disclose full color display in the sense in which that term is used below. See also U.S. Pat. No. 8,031,392 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0340430; the latter describes a full color display using three different types of particles in a colored fluid, but the presence of the colored fluid limits the quality of the white state which can be achieved by the display.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,961,804 and 5,930,026 describe microencapsulated electrophoretic image displays (EPIDs). These displays have a substantially two dimensional arrangement of microcapsules each containing an electrophoretic composition comprising a dielectric fluid with charged pigment particles suspended therein and the particles visually contrast with the dielectric solvent. The microcapsules can be formed by interfacial polymerization, in-situ polymerization or other known methods such as in-liquid curing or simple/complex coacervation. The microcapsules, after their formation, may be injected into a cell housing two spaced-apart electrodes, or they may be “printed” onto or coated on a transparent conductor film. The microcapsules may also be immobilized within a transparent matrix or binder that is itself sandwiched between the two electrodes.
An alternative method for encapsulating electrophoretic media was disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,930,818 and 6,933,098. The cells of the improved EPID are formed from a plurality of microcells that are formed integrally with one another as portions of a structured two-dimensional array assembly. Each microcell of the array assembly is filled with a suspension or dispersion of charged pigment particles in a dielectric solvent, and sealed to form an electrophoretic cell.
Various adhesives are disclosed for use in sealing microcells, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,356. For example, mixtures of thermoplastic polymers can be used to seal an electrophoretic medium into a microcell. Exemplary thermoplastic polymers include di-block, tri-block or multi-block copolymers represented by the formulas ABA or (AB)n in which A is styrene, methylstyrene, ethylene, or propylene; B is butadiene, isoprene, ethylene, propylene, butylene, dimethylsiloxane or propylene sulfide, wherein A and B cannot be the same in the formula. The number, n, is preferably 1-10. Representative copolymers include poly-(styrene-b-butadiene), poly(styrene-b-butadiene-b-styrene), poly(styrene-b-isoprene-b-styrene), poly(styrene-b-ethylene/butylene-b-styrene), poly(styrene-b-dimethylsiloxane-dimethylsiloxane-b-styrene), poly((a-methylstyrene-b-isoprene), poly(a-methylstyrene-b-isoprene-b-a-methylstyrene), poly(a-methylstyrene-b-propylene sulfide-b-a-methylstyrene), and poly(a-methylstyrene-b-dimethylsiloxane-b-a-methylstyrene). Typically, the thermoplastic elastomer is dissolved in a solvent or solvent mixture that is immiscible with the electrophoretic display fluid, and exhibits a specific gravity equal to or less than that of the display fluid, so as to keep the elastomer from sinking below the electrophoretic fluid during manufacture. Low surface tension solvents are also preferred for the sealing composition because of their better wetting properties over the microcells filled with electrophoretic display fluid.
While these thermoplastic methods are suitable for some construction of microcell encapsulated media, they have some drawbacks. In particular, the thermoplastic polymers may be dissolved by the electrophoretic medium over time, resulting in leaking electrophoretic media and decreased performance by the electrophoretic medium due to trace levels of dissolved thermoplastics. This problem may be counteracted by increasing the hydrophilicity of the thermoplastics, thereby discouraging solvation of the thermoplastics by the electrophoretic media. Such modifications can be achieved by changing functional groups or blocks in the thermoplastic monomers. However, increasing the hydrophilicity decreases adhesion of the thermoplastic to the microcell material, which is also, typically, a thermoplastic polymer. The decreased adhesion may result in delamination of the encapsulated media in the final display.